


Murphy’s Law Games

by AngryAmber



Category: Milo Murphy's Law, The Hunger Games
Genre: Angst, Before death kiss, Betrayal, Blood, Crying, Death, Friendship, Hunger Games Simulator, I may have cried once or twice while writing this, It’s the hunger games, I’m so sorry Cavendish, I’m so sorry Dakota, I’m so sorry Milo, Murder, Panic Attack, Poisoning, Stabbing, Survival, Weapons, duh - Freeform, of corse there’s death, slowly going insane
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:28:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25685050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngryAmber/pseuds/AngryAmber
Summary: A bunch of characters from Milo Murphy’s Law are forced to participate in the hunger games.Friendships are made and torn apart, blood is spilled and minds are broken beyond repair.Do not read if you don’t want to watch your favourite character(s) die.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Murphy’s Law Games

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is based off of a hunger games simulator game I did. I changed some of the stuff that happened but most of the structure and the events stay the same.
> 
> Here is a link to the simulator website if any of you are interested. 
> 
> https://brantsteele.net/hungergames/disclaimer.php

It felt like the 60 seconds would take forever to finish counting down. The sun was beating down on the tributes with no sign of letting up, which didn’t help anyone’s nerves.

Milo Murphy took a shaky breath and clenched his gradually sweating fists, trying not to panic. His eyes darted left and right. For each tribute he laid his eyes on, the more his throat closed up.

Melissa, Zack, Amanda, Diogee, Sara, his parents, and many more. He had to kill them all. How on earth could he do that? He could barely handle the thought of Murphy’s law hurting the people he loved, and now he was expected to purposefully put them in harms way? It was awful! Unthinkable even! How could the capital even fathom the idea of making close friends kill each other? 

The boy shook the nauseating thoughts out of his head. Now wasn’t the time the worry. He had to make a plan. He scanned the outskirts of the arena and decided what to make of it. There were no visible trees or water sources, only boulders, rocks and cliffs. They might be able to provide a good shelter, he thought, but he didn’t know where he would be able to find other necessities. 

He looked over to the cornucopia lying in the middle of the ring. The golden horn was overflowing with supplies such as food, water, tents and, of course, weapons. Milo was not going to touch any of the weapons, even if his life depended on them. 

No, he wasn’t going to kill anyone. He wasn’t even going to draw blood. If the capital wanted him to do this, then he would do everything in his power to defy them. 

A horn blared through the air, snapping Milo out of his thoughts. He cursed himself for getting distracted and snapped his gaze towards the closest thing he could reach. It was a small basket that looked like it was full of something. If he could get it, then he could run away and find a shelter. 

Making up his mind, Milo made a mad dash towards the basket. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see that Melissa and Diogee was running away from the cornucopia and into the rocks. He sighed inwardly when he noticed that nobody was following them. It seemed that nobody was focusing on hurting each other. They just needed to fill their arms with supplies and leave. 

Principal Milder could be seen running away from the cornucopia with a bag of medical supplies. He also saw Dr Doofenshmirtz disappear behind a rock with Perry the Platypus hot on his heels. 

The basket was now close enough to touch. All he had to do was take it.

He suddenly cried out in alarm when another hand zipped in and nabbed the basket’s handle just as he grabbed it. Milo looked up, and Bradley’s determined gaze met his. 

“Let go Milo!”, The black-haired boy huffed as he gave the basket a tug, “I don’t want to waste precious escape time!”

Milo shook his head violently and pulled the basket towards him,

“Please Bradley! I really need this! You already have some supplies and I...” his frantic voice was immediately replaced by a scream of pain. Milo dropped the basket and covered his bloody nose with both his hands. His breath hitched, not quite understanding what had happened. 

He looked upwards through his tears. He could just see Bradley wiping the blood off his fist, before he picked up the basket and ran away without so much as a glance. Milo stood there in complete and utter shock.

***

Zack had no idea how he managed to survive this long. The whole thing was a blur, but he somehow managed to get his hands on a sword. He didn’t know how to use it, but at least he had something to defend himself with.

He panted as he tried to find a spot to run away to. He had a small ziplock bag of crackers and a water purification kit, that was all he needed for now. He just needed to run somewhere. Anywhere!

All of a sudden, he heard a sharp yelp of pain coming from his right. His stomach dropped when he recognised that voice as Milo’s. He spun around and headed straight for the voice, fearing the worst. 

***

Milo saw Zack running towards him and sighed with relief. At least his friend wasn’t harmed. 

“Milo! What happened?”, Zack asked, his voice’s pitch rising with anxiety. 

Out of fear that speaking would make his injury worse, Milo simply took his hands off his nose and showed it to Zack. He gasped. It was most definitely broken. The bridge of his nose was all uneven and fresh blood continued to flow like a waterfall. 

“Shoot! This is awful. We need to get you to safety, fast.” Without another word, Zack put his hand on Milo’s shoulder and gently pushed him towards the nearest cliff. He raised his sword, ready to defend his friend from anyone who dares hurt him.

***

Martin crouched down next to a boulder, clutching his stomach and trying to catch his breath. Bridgette, equally out of breath, placed her hand onto her husband’s back. Sara collapsed next to her dad and risked a look towards the open area around the cornucopia. 

“Did anyone catch sight of Milo?”, she asked nervously. Martin silently shook his head.

“I haven’t seen him either,” Bridgette replied, “There was so much confusion out there”

“You can say that again. We barely escaped with our lives.” Sara mumbled as she rubbed at a bruise on her forehead, “And I did all that for a measly bottle of alcohol and a rag”

“At least we’re have something that can be considered medical supplies”, Martin responded as he slowly got up from his crouching position, “I got a packet of beef jerky and a mace, although they’re both gonna be useless if we don’t have any water”

“I agree”, Bridgette said.

The woman slipped her hand into her pocket and took out a pair of throwing knives. 

“Take these Sara,” she said as she handed them to her daughter. Sara took them eagerly and slipped them into her own pocket. 

“So what do we do now?” She asked.

“Now”, Martin said as he stared off into the distance, “We look for my son.”


End file.
